


For The Faded (On hold temporarily)

by Snowshower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Fairies, Magic, Mermaids, Mystery, Pirates, Work In Progress, neverland au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Fanfic is on a temporary hold. I am trying to figure out a bit more history before I continue. More info on A/NAlfred and the Lost Boys have lived in Neverland for over a year. They all enjoyed what they had, living their life to the fullest, even though there had been trouble here and there with the pirates. However, it never lasted too long. But when something horrible widespread through the island, making people disappear, the Lost Boys and other people must team up for once, and go to find the answer of how to help their Island.This is a Peter Pan AU. No characters Belong to me. This is NOT a reader insert.The story is taking place from 1958-1964, so there will be mentions of the Cold War and WW2, though not that much.This book is also on Hetalia Amino under the name of "Snowshower (Holly Nelson)" and on Wattpad as HamilbabNo one else should have the book underneath their name except for me unless I explicitly give them permission (in which, they must provide a screenshot or something). Please treat it like any other book and not steal it.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Alfred and His Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Notes-  
> -When it mentions that the lost boys aren’t that used to anything past their forest and caves, it doesn’t mean they were trapped and Alfred forced them in. They just felt comfortable with the amount of space they had there and didn’t think they needed to venture out too much, like up their mountains and whatnot.  
> -This fanfic takes place in the 1950s whenever Alfred or anyone goes to the normal, human world. And the character ideas are from the Disney movie, Peter Pan, not the book written by J.M. Barrie. Character personalities were changed to fit the story and the canon characters of Hetalia more. This won’t be following the story of Peter Pan or Hetalia too much, just be wary of that.  
> \- Any names, places, or events taking place in the story is coincidental until stated otherwise. There will be slight mentions of the Cold War and other Post-WW2 things happening, but it will be written respectfully as possible.  
> Cast -  
> Alfred(America) as Peter Pan  
> Arthur(England, specifically) as Tinker Bell  
> Pirate crew - Raivis (Latvia), Eduard (Estonia), Toris (Lithuania), Gilbert(Prussia), Antonio(Spain)  
> Ivan(Russia) as Captain  
> Lost boys - Matthew(Canada), Ludwig(Germany), Feliciano(N. Italy), Lovino(S. Italy  
> Merpeople - Francis(France), Elizaveta(Hungary), Katyusha(Ukraine), Natalya(Belarus), and Roddie(Austria), Vladimir (Romania)  
> Natives - Matthias(Denmark), Emil(Iceland), Lukas(Norway), Sadik(Turkey), Romelus(Rome), Gerald (Germania), Neeraja (India)  
> The siblings - Peter (Sealand), Romeo (Seborga), Michelle (Seychelles), and Louise (Monaco)  
> Parents: Tino(Finland) and Berwald(Sweden)  
> More to come

> * * *

Alfred smiled, seeing the lost kids content. They seemed to be good; or at least, he'd like to think that. However, he couldn't deny he was a good leader and a hero for them. The others don't mind him "leading" either. He looked away from his friends and flew over to a large tree.

Alfred perched on top of a big branch, leaning his back against the trunk and let his legs dangle. He closed his eyes, relishing the soft breeze. Sleep called his name, relaxing and making him drowsy. After a few minutes, he was entering slumber, when a small tinkle woke him up.

He groaned, turning awake from the sound and tried to sleep again. Keyword, tried. A tiny hand slapped him, enough to jerk him awake and send him toppling over and towards the ground.

He quickly stopped himself and looked around for who sent him down, literally.

"Alfred, you bloody idiot, I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes!!" A British accented man huffed, grumpily. "You should pay more attention, Alfred. What if I was some bad guy?" He continued to scold.

Alfred just rolled his eyes. "But you weren't, were you?" Alfred inquired, a slight gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. "Besides, it's a pretty good day, what can go wrong. Unless you baked those…” Alfred paused, crinkling his nose in slight disgust, “food. Arthur, please tell me you didn't do that!"

The tiny fairy, now known as Arthur, huffed in annoyance. "As if! The fairy council banned me from flour... And oven," He muttered, embarrassed. Arthur shook his head, distraction clouding his original thoughts. 

"I'm actually here on a serious note. This isn't something good either. We have a meeting at the lagoon and we need to get going." Arthur informed, before turning around and flying away.

Alfred simply yawned, not paying much worry to what Arthur had said. He hopped off to go and find the rest of the lost boys.

It had been ten minutes since Alfred had left the tree to go searching for the other kids, but he couldn’t find them. The boy was left confused as he looked around for his brothers and the rest of the group. They were supposed to be here somewhere, within the forest area, but he couldn’t find them.

A small amount of panic rose into his chest when the dwelling thought of his brother and his friends being in trouble came up. But something caught his eyes before he really got riled up about the situation. 

A small note read, “we are going to the lagoon. Don’t panic if you don’t find us at the clearing. We are waiting for you.”

Alfred smiled at the relieved sight of his friends and brother being in safety, but a second question popped into his head. Why hadn’t he seen the note before just now? He was sure he had double-checked the area where the note was lying, not to see anything during the search. 

Alfred took the piece of flimsy paper in his hand, easily recognizing the handwriting to be Ludwig’s. Of course, it was his. Ludwig was probably the most organized in their whole group, always being followed by Feliciano. Both were from Europe, unlike Alfred.

In total, there were five people including Alfred. 

There were two brothers, named Lovino and Feliciano, who had come from Italy. Feliciano was the more happy-go-lucky sort of sibling and Lovino was more grumpy. Apparently, the twins had been separated when they were really young; but they, fortunately, made the same choice of joining Alfred and Matthew. It had made Alfred glad that he was helping out other boys with their reunion; through Alfred’s group as well.

Feliciano also had made another choice, along with joining the lost boys. He had requested Alfred to invite Ludwig as well. 

Ludwig was from Germany. The poor boy had suffered through much with his family. His father had passed from a war, and so the boy had lost his only father and male figure in his family, excluding him and his brother. Ludwig was glad, at least he had his brother with him. However, his older brother had seemed to vanish long after their father had passed. Ludwig knew it was something about his father; that his older brother had left because of a reason involving his father or something along with that situation. But the situation had really left him heartbroken.

By this time, Alfred was sure he wanted to invite more people that had suffered quite a bit, being their hero, as he would claim. Ludwig was very reluctant at first, but after Alfred’s mention of Feliciano, it had seemed it was enough to convince Ludwig to join them.

The last person who mattered to Alfred a lot is Matthew. Matthew was actually Alfred’s brother. The two were really close and did everything together and were basically inseparable. 

When they turned 6, things had started going downhill. Things happening in the world caused the two siblings to pull apart, whether it had been the country borders to the wars and bloodshed happening in the world around them. It’s because of this, that Alfred had created the lost boys’ group. 

Upon realizing that Alfred wouldn’t be able to spend so much time with his brother, he got to work. He had tried finding many ways to keep the two brothers together, but Matthew was disagreeing. To Matthew, Alfred’s ideas seemed too dangerous and risky. He would rather have both him and Alfred separated than both of them die. Alfred had refused. 

After a lot of searching, someone had offered Alfred the idea of going to Neverland with Matthew to spend time with him. Alfred didn’t remember much about who it was. But whatever the man had said, it had convinced Alfred to agree. When he had introduced them to Matthew, they had also convinced Matthew to agree to this. After that, all they knew was the guy had sent them to Neverland.

Alfred knew that the man had lived here, on the large island somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where. It felt like a long time ago that it had happened, though roughly nearly two years had passed since he had entered the island. All he remembered from then was the man had blond hair and some type of blue or violet eyes; he still struggles to remember. 

Anyways, enough about the tragic backstories and lost boys. 

It would be the first time of Alfred actually fully leaving the forest and into the lagoons and mountains. He had never really entered any place aside from the forests and maybe a few caves the boys would venture into. They always felt a little frightened, not knowing a lot of people here. However, out of the five of them, Alfred had known another group (aside from the fairies). They were the pirates.

They were a pirate group. And they were intimidating enough to make the reckless boys flee. The boys haven’t actually seen the pirates, except for Alfred. And in his opinion, it was a good reason too. They were all big, and scary, and they were wielding swords threateningly. Not the wooden swords that the boys would use for playing, but actual metal swords. 

Alfred would always be on the lookout along with Matthew. And whenever one of them spotted the ship from their small lookout tower, they’d let the other know. Matthew would go and gather up the other boys and go to their hiding place whilst Alfred confronted them. This way, if the men were actually going to take them, they’d only take Alfred instead of the entire group. They all had agreed on that term.

Alfred didn’t know why the pirates sometimes approached them either; often than not refuse to speak with them. There were only two real conversations held between them and him. The first time was the first approach the men had made. The leader of the group, Alfred could remember clearly.

He was a tall man, the most intimidating of the crew. He had platinum blond hair and real violet eyes. Alfred knew this wasn’t the man that had sent him here, as he was too big. He even had an almost creepy, but childish tone to his voice, that is, until he became more threatening. He had demanded that they come out of hiding and that he needed to see two specific boys from their groups. Obviously, Alfred had refused. He didn’t want some big ass man taking anyone of his friends, that’s the last thing he would let happen.  
The second time was something similar, but the crew had actually tried coming into their little spot. And they had made it to the clearing the boys called “home”, and Alfred was scared out of his wits that they’d find his friends and take him away. Luckily, they found a new spot by then. 

This cycle of them demanding to meet the boys kept on repeating, and Alfred hated it. He knew Arthur’s friends were gonna be with the group during the meeting, in case something went wrong. But the fairies were the size of his palm, who knows how well they could actually fight. 

Upon the thought of his friends not being safe, he quickened his pace and hurried to the lagoon.


	2. By The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred found the group alas! But other people seem to be gathering up, what are they going to talk about?
> 
> __
> 
> Alfred and the Lost Boys have lived in Neverland for over a year. They all enjoyed what they had, living their life to the fullest, even though there had been trouble here and there with the pirates. However, it never lasted too long. But when something horrible widespread through the island, making people disappear, the Lost Boys and other people must team up for once, and go to find the answer of how to help their Island.
> 
> This is a Peter Pan AU. No characters Belong to me. This is NOT a reader insert.
> 
> The story is taking place from 1958-1964, so there will be mentions of the Cold War and WW2, though not that much.
> 
> This book is also on Hetalia Amino under the name of "Snowshower (Holly Nelson)" and on Wattpad as Hamilbab  
> No one else should have the book underneath their name except for me unless I explicitly give them permission (in which, they must provide a screenshot or something). Please treat it like any other book and not steal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast -  
> Alfred(America) as Peter Pan  
> Arthur(England, specifically) as Tinker Bell  
> Pirate crew - Raivis (Latvia), Eduard (Estonia), Toris (Lithuania), Gilbert(Prussia), Antonio(Spain)  
> Ivan(Russia) as Captain  
> Lost boys - Matthew(Canada), Ludwig(Germany), Feliciano(N. Italy), Lovino(S. Italy  
> Merpeople - Francis(France), Elizaveta(Hungary), Katyusha(Ukraine), Natalya(Belarus), and Roddie(Austria), Vladimir (Romania)  
> Natives - Matthias(Denmark), Emil(Iceland), Lukas(Norway), Sadik(Turkey), Romelus(Rome), Gerald (Germania), Neeraja (India)  
> The siblings - Peter (Sealand), Romeo (Seborga), Michelle (Seychelles), and Louise (Monaco)  
> Parents: Tino(Finland) and Berwald(Sweden)  
> Other characters will be mentioned, but there are too many characters that it wouldn’t fit on here. These will be the main ones I’ll be using.

* * *

Alfred entered the lagoon area, looking around for the first time. He stared at the things around him with great fascination. There was a large opening, even bigger than the clearing in the forest where he and the boys lived in. There were large trees surrounding the beach and the clearing, and the sand led to a large pool of water. The water was crystal clear, which drew in Alfred. It reflected the perfect image of him back with nearly every detail. And the closer he looked, he realized, the more he could see underneath the water; noticing every sand grains, shells, and seagrass. His eyes widened, amused by the number of details he could catch in the water.

  
His attention was quickly taken away when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. The blond boy looked around in confusion to who had called out to him. He looked up, taking in the view again when he noticed Feliciano calling him from the other side of the lagoon. As tempted as Alfred was to swim through the water, he walked around it; still examining the clear lagoon.

Whilst he headed over to his group, distracted by the scenery around him, he failed to notice the people starting to gather around the lagoon; until he had noticed Arthur from the corner of his eyes.

Arthur was near him and the boys, talking to someone. Though, something puzzled Alfred. The person was half fish. He looked at the man, confused. Matthew noticed Alfred had been staring and smacked the back of his head before the man could notice. “He’s a merperson or something,” he simply explained.

Alfred kept his dumbfounded face, confused at why a merman or whatever those fish people would be called were here. “Why are they here?” he asked his brother.

Matthew looked thoughtful for a second, thinking of how to explain the current situation to Alfred.

“There’s something happening around our Island. Arthur had briefly explained to us before leaving to find you. Did he not tell you?” Ludwig asked, confused.

Alfred scowled, shaking his head to a no. He huffed, “Arthur never tells me anything,” with slight irritation. “What is the problem anyway? Why is it so important that they had the merpeople, us and the fairies over?”

Matthew and Ludwig looked at each other. “Maybe this is why he didn’t tell Alfred?” Matthew whispered hushed. Ludwig nodded, before looking back at Alfred. Matthew sighed. “Alfred… er, on Earth, people aren’t believing in our stories anymore. There are things happening between the countries, and because of that, the children are believing less in Neverland.”

Alfred looked confused. “What do you mean believe? I thought no one knew about us…”

Matthew shrugged, looking down. “I am not sure of myself. I think it might be something to do with the guy who brought us here? Arthur did mention someone who would know a lot more about this situation and would explain it to us.”

Alfred looked confused for a minute, before looking around at the people gathering.

Quite a lot of

fairies have gathered by now, near where Arthur previously sat. Across from them, on the other side of the lagoon sat a few people there. He didn’t recognize anyone as he had expected. They were wearing clothes he wasn’t used to. One had long hair, going down little below his shoulders. The front side of his forehead was slicked back, and he actually looked a lot like Ludwig. At the name of his friend popping up in his head, he glanced at Ludwig, only to see him also looking at the man.

Ludwig had seemed to recognize the man, in more ways than just resemblance. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe he was a neighbor or something? He definitely wasn’t his father or anything. Ludwig didn’t remember much about his father, all he knew was the man looked more gentle than that stern-looking guy here.

The boys settled down a bit, starting to talk with themselves when Alfred noticed something on the seaside of the lagoon. A large ship had reeled in while he was talking with his friends. Immediately, he stood up defensively in front of the boys, but Matthew took his hand and gave a stern stare to Alfred. It was enough to make Alfred sit back down, but he still kept a wary eye on the ship, only to realize it was approaching the lagoon. He looked at Matthew. “What if they try to take you or the others away from me?” he asked.

His brother shook his head. “It’ll be alright. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen and I’ll make sure that the others don’t get okay?” Matthew reassured his brother, calming him down a bit.

Alfred hesitantly nodded, looking at the men getting off the ship. He noticed the main captain at the front.

The large man led his group up to the shore and towards the lagoon. Behind him were two men, one had blond as hell hair, even more than what the captain had. The male also had bright red eyes, which really drew Alfred in. He hadn’t seen red eyes like that. He knew Matthew had really pretty and unique violet-colored eyes, but that’s about it. That's the closest he had seen to someone with eyes as vibrant as the man. He also looked pretty pale, but Alfred figured he probably doesn't get tanned much. He took a seat next to the merpeople, kicking up a conversation with a pretty mermaid.

Next to that strange, red-eyed man was another guy. He had much tanner skin than the other man. He also had brown hair, which really had Alfred curious about who he was.

He also had green eyes, which reminded him of Arthur. Both of them seemed to be good friends and much more optimistic looking than their captain. He had headed to where Alfred saw Ludwig’s look-a-like group were at and sparked up a conversation with them. He seemed to get along with them very well, or at least this one very laid-back looking guy.

Alfred didn't see anyone else come off the ship, but he swore he saw a man inside the ship looking out. Before he could point it out though, Feliciano had jumped up, startling

Alfred. Feliciano yelled something excitedly, shaking and hugging Lovino and Ludwig at the same time, then raced around the water, towards the men.

“Grampaaa~” he shouted, catching the attention of the man who had been talking to the pirate. Before the man could even reply, Feliciano had leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Matthew swore he could see Feliciano tearing up. Matthew glanced at Lovino, expecting him to follow Feliciano, but the second Italian twin had stayed in one spot, looking at the ground.

Matthew looked a bit concerned, glancing at Feliciano with the man, who seemed to be quite surprised but happy he met Feli. His attention kept on switching between the two twins for a little bit before he started speaking with Lovino. “Hey, uh. Lovi-”

“Do not call me that,” the twin had hissed, bitterly.

Of course, he knew Lovino had always been sour, but this time Lovino looked really upset, hurt almost. It caught Matthew off guard.  
“Sorry,” Matthew apologized.

Lovino just rolled his eyes at the pathetic and unneeded apology. “Leave me alone, it’s nothing, okay?”

Matthew simply nodded, not wanting to pressure Lovino into talking about something he wasn’t comfortable about. However, he was still curious about what had gotten Lovino this agitated. Was it because Feliciano had run over to the guy? Matthew looked at Lovino, following his gaze to the group of those older people. “Alright,” he whispered. A temptation had sparked in Matthew, one that really got him questioning about Lovino’s childhood.

Lovino had kept quiet about who he was for the most parts, letting his other twin do most of the talking; but come to think of it, Matthew had never heard Lovino mention anything about his family on Earth aside from Feliciano, of course. But that was about it. Never about his parents, friends on Earth, any schools he went to perhaps. What’s up with that, I wonder? Matthew silently questioned in his head.


	3. ~Rome, Italy, 1946~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to Lovi and Feli's childhood. It's only a peek into their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, this chapter takes place near the end of World War Two. Yes, this is also when Italy (as in the country itself) left the Axis Power. It happened in 1943.

* * *

The year was 1946 before Lovino and Feliciano lived together with the other Lost Boys. A few years, actually. The twins at the time were 5, but even at a young age, they were the closest siblings ever. The two did everything together, even if it wasn’t one of their favorite hobbies. Both of them lived in Rome, the capital of Italy. They lived in a foster home together for their life. 

Feliciano was doodling something in his sketchbook when Lovino walked in. The room was very quiet and peaceful with Feliciano working on his drawing. The air was very quiet and peaceful. The only sounds that could be heard were the crayons against the paper and the white noise of their foster care parent working downstairs. It was muffled by the closed door now. The room was filled with various sketches, obviously, as stickmen were done with different colors representing different people. There were few with different backgrounds as well, showing large houses, plains, forests.

Lovino cast his gaze down, knowing he’d not be a good artist as Feliciano was. A frown appeared on his lips as he was about to leave, not saying anything. Forget the conversation Lovino might’ve started. He’d have become intimidated by that anyways.

Feliciano looked up, seeing his brother getting ready to leave. ‘ _ When had he entered?’  _ The younger brother asked himself. Feliciano quickly put his drawing down, letting the crayons roll off his bed. 

“Fratello,  da quanto tempo sei qui ? ?”(Brother, how long have you been there?) He asked.

Lovino reluctantly turned his gaze towards Feliciano. The younger brother backed away a bit, feeling scared underneath the bitter look his brother was giving him. "Zia Maria ci chiamò di sotto,"(Aunt Maria is downstairs,) Lovino simply replied.

Feliciano gave him a concerned look. Of course, he did. Feliciano was always the more emotional of the twin, so naturally, he would be the one who is concerned about anything that acted bitter. How many times did Lovino and Feliciano do art together, and how many times did Aunt Maria recognize his brother's masterpiece rather than Lovino's stickmen. 

Lovino didn't hate his brother; no, he loved Feliciano. He cared for him deeply for his brother. During the war, whenever something would have happened, he would always help shelter Feliciano before him, and whenever houses crumbled, and men in military uniform came into their city, Lovino would tell his brother (who was scared to his wits) to hide first, and only after checking if everything looked like the family were out of town, did he finally hid with Feliciano and Aunt Maria.

The last thing he'd feel for his brother was hatred. What bubbled inside him was jealousy. He was jealous that with everything they've done, Feliciano always seemed better. 

Feliciano’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “Va bene, raccontare lei sono imminente,”(Okay, tell her I am coming,) he replied, gathering his crayons up, presumably to put it away. 

Lovino simply nodded, pushing away the bitter thoughts. At least he still got to live with his brother. That comforted him no matter what. 

Lovino headed downstairs, just as his Auntie had requested. 

She was in the kitchen, cooking up their dinner. He knew that if Feliciano were here, Feli would easily and successfully help her make their lunch, pasta. That also got up a question. When did his Aunt even get the pasta? He was sure they didn’t have enough money, raising both Feli and him. And on top of that, behind their gilded comfort, they were low on money. 

“Zia, dove l’hai trovato?” (Auntie, where did you get that from?) he asked. 

His Aunt glanced over at him, a smile appeared on her glowing face. Lovino appreciated Maria a lot. Ever since they were left, due to their parents going to the military forces, their aunt has been taking care of them. She’s been so kind, caring and motherly to both of them. Lovino and Feliciano hadn’t grown close with their birth mother. 

They were born during the second world war, which wasn’t a great time. Soon after they turned one, their father had to leave for the military, and there was even less money coming into the house and into the family. Only a few months later, their mom needed to leave for work out on the battlefield, leaving the two in foster care until they can take Feliciano and Lovino back under their care. 

Maria chuckled at his curiosity. “Non preoccuparti, capito risparmiare su,” (don’t worry, I got it from saving up,) she told him, easing whatever tension he held. His aunt simply chuckled at his reaction. “Quale? Hai pensato rubare denaro? Rifletti!, pensaci su!”(What? Did you think I steal money? Think again!) she laughed, her response making Lovino red from embarrassment. 

Like he’d be able to see his aunt stealing something as risky as money. He knew other people on the streets would do it. Lovino couldn’t deny, he had contemplated the idea of stealing some money and food as well, wishing for his brother and his aunt to be content. 

But from the way he’d seen other people being all heartbroken over their loss of money and food, he had decided against it. He didn’t want to make people unhappier or anything. 

His aunt snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him away from the thoughts of his previous decisions. “Andiamo mangiare cenare,” (let’s go have dinner).

Lovino nodded, joining his brother at the already set up table. His aunt must’ve done it little after he called Feliciano. His aunt and Feliciano already sparked up a conversation, talking to his aunt of the drawings he did. But the conversation changed, and Lovino hadn’t even picked up on it. He was in his own world, still distracted by how he had fathomed such thoughts of robbery. 

He knew that it wasn’t good to steal, and obviously looked down upon. He shouldn’t take another man’s hard work, he should work up to his own. But then again, he didn’t have much of an opportunity to get anything. The economy had been going down, though Italy itself seemed barely stable, it was all gilded. People barely seemed to be okay. He felt jealous of all the people who lived in other countries. He’d heard that America was doing better than them. They were okay, unlike Italy. Why couldn’t his own country be as strong as other nations?

“Lovino?” 

The voice of Feliciano caused him to look up from his untouched pasta. What was wrong with him today? He knew that he felt off. He kept on daydreaming into space, missing what people had been saying or simply just not paying attention. He groaned as silently as possible, but it still caught his aunt’s attention. “Cosa c'è che ti preoccupa?”(What’s on your mind?) his aunt asked him, her previous liveliness becoming more concerned and quieter. 

He looked at the two blankly, and both of them stared back at him in concern. “Sono stanco, ma a parte ciò sto bene,”(I’m tired, but otherwise, I am fine) he huffed, avoiding their gaze. 

His aunt simply nodded, worried about Lovino. She saw him as his own son, and so, by her motherly nature to them, she wanted to ask if something was actually wrong. But she didn’t pester him on it; last thing Maria wanted was to make Lovino more upset. She knew from experience that he would throw a tantrum, even though he looked too upset to do that as of now. “Okay,” she muttered.   
“Comunque, io avere qualcosa importante dire,”(Anyways, I have something important to say,) his aunt announced. 

This time, Lovino made the effort to not stare into space with his own thoughts or not pay attention or anything like that. By the way his aunt started talking, he could tell she really meant that it was important. 

“Voi nonno testamento guarda prima voi.” (Your grandfather will look after you).

Lovino stared at his aunt in disbelief. His aunt couldn’t be joking about that, right? She would never kid about something as serious as that. It could only mean that she was saying the truth.  _ ‘What the hell?!’  _

The cuss word had accidentally slipped in his mind, hearing people in the streets yelling it out or muttering it just loud enough for the child to pick up. He didn’t care though. That’s the last thing he would worry about in all honesty. Why couldn’t his aunt look after him? His grandfather had never appeared in his life at all before, so why the reason now. His gaze lingered at his aunt before he gingerly turned his attention to his brother. 

Feliciano had a look of confusion and shock on this face as well, but it was much different than Lovino’s expression. He had the look of someone who was ready for a new start all ready, despite not relishing the old one. He seemed so ready to grasp the new opportunity. Lovino couldn’t believe it. He was going to leave behind what he'd known essentially all his life.

For once, he felt hopeless.


	4. The Fading

Alfred leaned in, listening to what the people had to say. All of the young boys were quite curious about what was gonna happen. 

Feliciano had also come back, after a lot of coaxing by Ludwig and Matthew. Alfred had stayed back with Lovino and talked with him, or at least tried talking with him. Lovino had pushed him away though, which had bothered Alfred quite a bit since he had thought that everyone in the group were close enough to talk with each other if they had anything that was bothering their mind. However, he could tell right now wasn’t the time to bother Lovino and Feliciano about whatever was bothering them. 

His attention was quickly stolen when a blond man from across the lake stood up. He recognized the man somewhere, but he couldn’t tell where. He sighed, observing the man.

He had the same or similar platinum hair like the pirate captain, and the similar eyes, which made Alfred really skeptical if he was the one to actually bring them in. His hair was a bit different though, as it was combed in a much better way than the messy style of the captain. It was combed to the left, a clip in the shape of a cross holding it back. A random curl hung out on the backside of his neck. 

Alfred tilted his head, while the man looked at a few people. Upon that, Arthur stood up, and another man with brown hair and red eyes stood up. Alfred noticed the sharp canines he seemed to have when he gave a smile and a nod to the other two. Arthur nodded towards the platinum blond man. After the little signal between the three, he took a step forward, signaling he would be the first one to speak. 

A lot of people noticed that, and started quieting down, stopping their chats and opinions about whatever was happening in their kingdoms and lands. Everything slowly grew silent, and people glanced at each other, nervous about what’s to come. 

The blond man sighed, before starting. “Welcome to our meeting, everyone. I understand that it might be confusing to have everyone from every different group here. This topic we’ll be explaining will be difficult to overcome,” he paused, giving Arthur a nod. 

Arthur and a few other fairies flew up above the lake, carrying a handful of the fairy dust; and to Alfred’s surprise, it didn’t flutter down like he had thought it would. The golden dust stayed in the air, it’s glitter reflecting onto the water below. The lost boys leaned in, easily attracted to the glimmer cast by the light of the sun

The man continued, “the countries down in Earth have been through one of the most destructive events in history,” and as he said that, the golden speckles formed an image. Men and women were shown hiding in buildings when a man in what seemed to be in a uniform broke in. The image switched to another scenario, where men were fighting each other. As that continued, the blond stranger started speaking again. The final image was the most frightening. The golden dusys dimmed ever so slightly, forming the shape of the bombs like the ones he had seen before. However, there was a threatening aura surrounding it. There was a moment of flash, and the entire lagoon went silent for a minute, watching a brutal scene of death play out in front of them. They all stared at what the golden dust had shown, eyes wide with horror. 

Alfred backed away, frightened of the imagery. Can humans really do that to themselves? Would they do that to themselves? Wreck each other? Matthew seemed to notice the trembling brother, and huddled closer, feeling scared himself. There were little tears welling up in his violet eyes, sick at the thought of people killing each other like animals like that. The genocide of the Natives, and The Trail Of Tears. However, the young boy never expected something this gruesome to happen in this day and age, where people have the brainpower to help each other from their sticky situations and solve it in different, less destructive ways instead tear each other down.

“After the second world war had ended, for them, things seemed to get worse. Two countries they referred to as superpowers of the world started hating each other. It spread fear among the children; who felt as if they didn't have time to be children anymore. Their attention from stories shifted to news about war.”

As the man explained it, the image showed children and adults running down into a basement, a fallout shelter sign against a wall they passed by. 

Alfred trembled, terrified of the idea of what may come next. How the heck could things get worse than that? 

After more explaining, the man had stopped, a painful grimace on his face. He went back to his spot when one other came up. It was the male with brown hair and red eyes. Again, that piqued Alfred’s curiosity, but he couldn’t pay attention to that. 

“The reason we called the groups here today, it’s because we need someone or a group of people to go down, help and comfort children and bring their imagination back. We know it sounds stupid, but if they don’t remember us anymore, we start fading away,” he explained, glancing at the Pirate Captian. The big man looked down.

“Thank you for the explanation, Vladmir. But Eduard is already too weak to come out,” he said, his voice, for once, solemn. It surprised Alfred. He looked behind the captain, searching for another person through the window of the ship; but he couldn't see anyone. Matthew nudged Alfred, nodding his head towards a group of three people who walked into the ship. There was five minutes of near complete silence aside the crickets from the jungle. Out of the ship, the three men carried another male on their shoulders, two on either side and the third one helping as back up, moving any washed up kelp and stones out of the way. 

At the sight of the sick man, Eduard as the Captain had mentioned, everyone got up. The man was sweating all over, despite a cool day. He had aqua green eyes that were sickly dull toned. His blond hair, which was expected to be shiny and healthy, was matted down against his head. He really did seem like he had a fever. His white shirt had small splatters of blood, now dried and old; and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, in attempts of helping to keep him cool. Matthew could easily tell Eduard seemed to have a case of really bad pneumonia, having seen people getting the illness many times before himself.

Alfred, however, noticed something else. Even though the darkening sky, he could pick out something that stood out oddly. “His arm,” he blurted out, getting a look from Matthew, who scowled. Instead of others groaning at his rudeness, they looked closer and noticed what Alfred had meant.   
Eduard’s left arm, bit past his wrist, it was fading. The area around his arm was duller than anything, like a wilted flower. His hand itself wasn’t there, but it was simply disappearing as if he never had a hand. The area fading was simply growing transparent, which caught everyone off guard. 

“Oh god..” Alfred heard someone mutter shakily. “That’s going to happen to us..” they continued. That sentence sent a chill down his spine. What if he ended up like that, then? Would he be saved? What about Matthew and the lost boys. Will they be okay?

“There’s more to that then this,” the blond man from earlier said, which only grew his anxiety. What were the boys and him gonna do now, to save themselves? 


	5. Sleepless Night

Alfred stared at the sky, watching the occasional clouds pass over, blocking his views of the stars every once in a while. He didn’t mind though, there was a lot more to look at that way, besides, it helped cloud the murmuring talk of the others in the background. However, the feeling of nervousness and dread didn’t leave his mind. 

As it turned out, they needed for few people to go down and help children feel more comfort than fear, though it was also to keep them alive. 

Alfred bit his lip, shifting to lay on his side. His eyes gazed off, thinking about the situation. Should the lost boys go? Would the boys be comfortable with that? He knew Feliciano would most likely agree to anything and Lovino might be a little hard to convince but he’d agree to; however, Matthew and Ludwig would be way more reluctant to agree to that idea. His fingers picked at the grass used for a make-shift bed. What if they didn’t go and help out the kids? He blinked, looking at his brother, who was fast asleep. Alfred would feel guilty of not helping the people that felt scared and whatnot.   
Unable to fall asleep, he sat up, looking around. His blue eyes went over to the people who had decided to stay by the lagoon for the night, by the makeshift fire for the camp. The pirate ship wasn’t that far away, it stayed anchored at the shore, where they had it earlier. The lagoon had sleeping mermaids and the fairies were further into the jungle, but Alfred couldn’t see them from the distance. There were a few people awake who talked within themselves. Mostly the adults, since Alfred could see most merpeople curled up and asleep.   
He fiddled with his fingers, leaning against a nearby log, watching the adults talk. What were they talking about? His gaze shifted to another figure in a far corner, propped up against a log. Alfred tilted his head, recognizing him to be Eduard, the man from before. He had a blanket of a sort draped over him, though it was a light blanket; and because it was a light blanket, it was obvious that half of it seemed to be cascading at what would seem to be his shoulder, and went straight through where his arm would be, if it were resting on his lap or not. The young male scrunched his nose, thinking it was probably painful for him to experience that.  
Curious about the man, Alfred decided he would go and say hi. He gave a cautious glance at the adults, watching them converse. Their focus and expression showed it would have been an engaging conversation to be in. However, he was sure that he would’ve been bored, if he was included in such meetings. His gaze traveled back to Eduard, noticing the man wasn’t exactly asleep. The male’s eyes were closed, as if he was trying to ignore his surroundings, however, his eyebrows were knit against each other, in a distressed manner. The sweating didn’t make him look any better either. 

The American cautiously approached Eduard, stopping seven feet apart from him. Eduard seemed to have picked up on the presence of another person, and opened his eyes, looking at the younger boy. His lips parted, about to speak, but winced. His throat had hurt, as he had been quiet for a while, and everyone on the crew refused to push him to talk with them or anything. His eyes drifted over to the water bottle lying nearby, and then at Alfred.   
Alfred understood what he had meant and got up again, getting the water bottle. He stood near Eduard, a little reluctant to go right to his side. What if he started disappearing too? Alfred zoned out for a bit, his sky blue eyes reflecting the flames in front of him, a bit aways. He quickly snapped out of his daze, and decided that him disappearing would’ve made no sense. After all, he was the hero to the lost boys, so he needed to stay with them, and with Matthew!  
He opened the cap and brought the water bottle up to the man’s chapped lips, careful to not tip the water bottle too much and spill it. Eduard took grateful gulps of the water, before Alfred drew the brim of the bottle away from his lips.   
“Thank you,” his voice croaked. It surprised Alfred. He had expected a more matured or elegant voice, but it had sounded soft and rather high pitched, at least compared to Arthur’s voice. Alfred blinked, watching the male shift.  
“Yeah- um, not a problem,” he replied, capping the bottle and setting it down. He looked at Eduard, who watched the others talking, a bit away from him. It was barely in his earshot. Alfred looked back and forth between the two. “I..uh, have a question,” he started, reluctantly. His courage shrank in his mind, leaving him feeling nervous. Eduard turned his attention to the boy, listening respectively. A small nod indicated he was paying attention and was ready to answer Alfred’s question.   
Alfred looked down to his fingers, thinking about what he was going to say. He wondered if his question would be considered disrespectful or rude. “Does it hurt?” he asked, fidgeting with his fingers.  
Eduard tilted his head, thinking for a minute. “No,” was his reply. However, he bit his lip, thinking again. “No, as in I am not feeling pain when my limbs disappear,” he explained, a coughing fit stopping him from continuing. The male bought his left arm up, covering his mouth.   
Alfred perked up, ready to help the man sit up or lie down. However, Eduard shook his head, refusing help. “I’m fine,” he wheezed, though Alfred knew very well otherwise. “The only part that hurts is this fever-like feeling,” he muttered, a slight struggle in his breathing and talking apparent.   
Alfred nodded, listening intently. His curiosity only rose, and he wondered how many days ago did the symptoms start. Before he could, one of the adults jumped up, seeing the young boy by Eduard.

After ten minutes of scolding and lecturing, Alfred curled back up in his spot, clearly upset. “Why do they always think young people like me are going to hurt someone… I am not that much of an idiot…” he muttered, his fingers picking at the grass bedding. He could feel tears starting to emerge but he simply blinked it away. Like hell he was going to cry! That would feel like he was letting them win. He frowned, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, to no avail. 

Matthew woke up with a slight start, hearing soft sniffles from somewhere. Lazily looking around, he spotted Alfred all curled up with soft cries. He got up and crawled to his brother, ignoring the sand that got stuck between his fingers and toes. “Alfie,” he whispered, sitting next to his brother.  
Alfred’s head popped up, hearing his brother’s voice. “M-matthew,” he muttered, wiping his eyes. “I- uh, I got stung by a bee,” he lied. Matthew didn’t seem to see through it. “The adults fixed it but it hurts,” he continued.   
Matthew nodded, sitting down by his brother and hugging him. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt badly, did you?” he asked, parting the hug.   
Alfred nodded, also picking up on Matthew’s sleepiness. “I am okay, Mattie,” he reassured his brother.   
“Matthew,” corrected the older brother. It made Alfred smile.  
The two nestled up next to each other for bed, Matthew with the thoughts of his brother and Alfred with a sudden idea for what’s to come for the situation and the Lost Boys and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Author's Note

I will be putting this story on hold for a bit for a few reasons! I am sorry if anyone reading this was expecting more chapters very soon.   
1- I need to do more research on the history of WW2 and post World War events! This is a lot of how people felt about things going on and experiences from different people!   
2 - writers' block! I am facing some writers block which is a bit tough bc I am able to write one-shots and stuff easier than my longer fics. I have been working on rewriting on a couple of the chapters I had prewritten, so it'll probably take a while.  
3 - general lack of motivation w/ COVID. It's a bit hard to continue on like this, but I am trying my best! With all this, plus school and personal problems, it's quite a bit to work out..


End file.
